It is commonly known to use several switches to operate the motor advance film winding system of a photographic camera as film is wound after completion of an exposure operation. In conventional systems, for example, one switch is generally operated from a shutter release mechanism of the camera to turn on a film winding motor, while a second switch is operated from the film metering system to turn off the film winding motor. Various mechanical mechanisms have been utilized to activate the switches in conventional motor advance film winding systems.
It has recently been proposed that the feature of a motor advance film winding system be incorporated into so called "single use" or "disposable" cameras to provide additional convenience for the consumer. Single use cameras, however, must be of simple and economical design in order to be commercially practical. Accordingly, in order to incorporate a motor advance film winding system in a single use camera, it is desirable to provide a control mechanism of simple, reliable and inexpensive design, as compared with conventional systems, to control the operation of the film advance motor.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a mechanism for controlling the operation of a motor advance film winding system that can be readily incorporated into a single use camera.